Mari-San
by efracastillo09
Summary: Nunca mires atras...


Si estas leyendo esto es probable que ya este muerto, sabiendo que mi final es inminente, decidi plasmar en estas paginas todo lo que ocurrira de ahora en adelante, hasta que el momento del final llegue.

Vine a este pasi, Japon, esperando tener una mejor vida y asi era hasta hace apenas unos cuantos dias. La verdad es que aunque no gozo de ningun lujo puedo llevar una vida bastante plena, han pasado dos años desde que me mude a Tokio asi cumpliendo uno de mis sueños, los motivos de el porque estoy aqui son irrelevantes.

Yo siempre fui una persona escéptica respecto a lo paranormal, no creo en esas cosas,sin embargo, les guardo mucho respeto, como ya mencione anteriormente todo comenzo apenas hace unos dias, volvia a casa de una larga jornada laboral como es costumbre en este pais. Tome el ultimo metro del dia el cual sale de la estacion central a las 12:00am.

Despues de aproximadamente treinta minutos de trayecto baje en mi paradero, desde la estacion hasta mi departamento son otros diez minutos en caminata, segui la misma ruta de todos los dias, habia sido un dia agotador y lo unico que queria era llegar a casa para tomar una ducha, dormir y comenzar el siguiente dia.

Pasaron algunos minutos del trayecto y me tope con la sorpesa de que el camino estaba bloqueado debido a una construccion que habian comenzado, debia tomar un pequeño desvio en mi trayecto, segui por un callejón que apenas y estaba iluminado, encendi un cigarrillo y continue sin contratiempos, es curioso como el caminar por un lugar poco iluminado durante la noche no me peovocaba ninguna sencacion de peligro, al contrario de mi pais de origen, donde deambular a altas horas de la noche era una invitacion para los asaltantes, Japon es un pais famoso por su gran seguridad en las calles, aunque eso no quiere decir que no corras el riesgo de ser asaltado o violado en el caso de las mujeres, aunque son pocos incluso en un pais como este existen algunos locos.

Continue camino a mi casa cuando repentinamente escuche un ruido a unos metros detras de mi, a primera impresion me parecio haber escuchado pasos, fue como si alguien hubiera corrido para alcanzarme, me di la vuelta lentamente pero no logre ver nada, despues de todo estaba algo oscuro, aunque leve, una pequeña sensacion de nervios comenzo a recorrer todo mi cuerpo, acelere el paso mientras me decia a mi mismo que aquel ruido pudo haber sido provocado por un animal como un gato. El ruido parecia avanzar con mis pasos, por un momento pense en salir corriendo a toda velocidad pero justo en ese instante escuche la voz de una mujer la cual me dio la impresion de haber pronunciado mi nombre.

Me detube bruscamente y di la vuelta muy rapido solo para comprobar que en efecto, se trataba de una mujer y una muy joven, aquella chica se veia de aproximadamente 17 años de edad y llevaba puesto un uniforme escolar, no logre identificar a que escuela pertenecia.

Me senti un poco alibiado al darme cuenta que quien me seguia era una chica y no un ladron o alguna clase de delincuente, pense que quizas se le habia hecho tarde y se dirigia a casa, probablemente estaba un poco asustada por la noche y decidio seguirme, aunque en ese momento me di cuenta de algo, ella me habia llamado por mi nombre, lo cual me resulto muy extraño ya que jamas la habia visto y no recordaba conocerla de algun lugar, sobretodo porque yo soy un extranjero.

Le cuestione el porque sabia mi nombre o si me conocia de alguna parte, ella no respondio, solo estaba alli parada, inmóvil, me miraba fijamente lo cual me ponia nervioso, segui cuestionandola y le pregunte su nombre y si estaba perdida, ella sonrio y dijo -Soy Mari-. despues de eso no volvio a decir nada, no importa como lo mirara, aquello era una situacion bastante extraña por lo que decidi ignorarla, continue mi camino y los pasos seguian detras de mi, ella continuaba siguiendome, acelere el paso y no me detube hasta llegar a casa, saque las llaves del departamento de mi bolsillo e intente abrir rapidamente la puerta pero debido a los nervios me costo bastante, se que suena un tanto ridiculo que un hombre adulto como yo se asuste de una joven estudiante pero aquella chica definitivamente no tenia una buena pinta.

Entre al departamento y asegure la puerta, encendi la luz del comendor y mire por la ventana, me quede helado al darme cuenta de que aquella chica estaba en la calle justo fuera del edificio mirando fijamente hacia mi departamento, la observe por algunos minutos pero ella seguia mirando inmóvil.

Esa noche fue bastante larga, no recuerdo en que momento el cansancio se apodero de mi y al final me quede dormido, era el comienzo de toda esta pesadilla.


End file.
